


Queer Eye for the Skeleton Guy

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Lena and Emily help decorate Overwatch Headquarters for the annual Halloween party.Day 10 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Decorating. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Queer Eye for the Skeleton Guy

The common area of Overwatch’s headquarters was starting to feel a lot like Halloween. Bats were hung from the ceiling and pumpkins were sitting in the corners, large bowls of candy had been set out on long tables, and spooky music was filling the air (which, really, just meant Monster Mash on repeat with occasional interruptions for the Addams Family theme song). Lena Oxton was standing atop a ladder, putting on the finishing touches to put a witch riding a broom in position, when someone called out from behind her.

“Dear, where do you think I should put the skeletons?”

“One second, love!” Lena replied. She took one more moment to lean back as much as she was able, examining her handiwork to make sure the witch wasn’t lopsided or off balance. Satisfied with the results she then spun around, jumping from the top of the ladder and landing in a crouched position with a thud. A moment later she sprung back up, and found herself face to face with her girlfriend- and the aforementioned skeletons. Emily was carrying three of the plastic decorations in her arms, looking around for a space to hang them.

“One of these days you’ll hurt yourself doing something like that,” Emily chided.

“One of these days isn’t today!” Lena replied. She flashed a cheeky grin as she said that, and Emily simply rolled her eyes, turning away to hide a small bit of laughter. But Lena had already seen.

“Just figure out somewhere we can hang these, alright? You have a better eye for this sort of thing than I do.”

“Well that’s not true at all,” Lena snickered. “You know I’m pretty much just slapping stuff up wherever it’ll fit. There’s no rhyme or reason to it.”

“Then I guess you have a good instinct. Either way, you’re talented at this,” Emily insisted. “Our apartment would probably look like a furniture warehouse if you weren’t the one figuring out how everything should be set up.”

“Aww, you’re gonna make me blush,” Lena said, laughing a bit as she finally took the skeletons from her girlfriend. “Fine, I’ll figure out where to dangle these little guys. But you’ve gotta help me!”

“I don’t know that I’ll be able to offer very much,” Emily said. But before she had the chance to protest further Lena was grabbing her hand and dragging her across the room, and Emily simply resigned herself to this fate, laughing softly as she was dragged over towards one of the walls that had still been left more sparse.

“Looks like we’ve got some room here, yeah?” Lena asked. “And check this out!” After saying that she tossed two of the skeletons to the floor in front of her, but she lifted the third one up in front of Emily, grabbing one of its arms and rotating the simple plastic joint around. “They move!’

“They do,” Emily replied. “What’s your point?”

“My point is we could do all sortsa fun stuff with this! We could make a whole little skeleton scene, like… Two skeletons out to dinner and a waiter coming over! Or a skeleton dance party! Or-”

“Or a skeleton menage a trois,” Emily replied, prompting a scowl and puffed out cheeks from Lena.

“If you’re not gonna take this seriously you can bugger right off,” she scolded. “I’m sure King Crankybeard would love to have someone help him out with setting up the lights.”

“Alright, alright, I’m taking this seriously,” Emily replied, the threat of having to listen to Torbjörn complain about electronics for the next hour was enough to intimidate her into behaving. “What about… Do the heads come off?”

“Eh?” Lena replied, lifting the skeleton up higher to take a closer look at the neck. “Don’t think they’re supposed to, but it probably wouldn’t be very hard to snap one off. What’ve you got in mind?”

“We could have two of the skeletons playing keepaway with the third one’s head. Tossing it back and forth while he scrambles around in the middle trying to get it back.”

“I love it!” Lena said, causing Emily to smile triumphantly- only to flinch away a moment later as the skeleton’s legs came flying at her. “Hold these!” Emily just barely managed to catch them without getting hit, stretching the skeleton out between herself and Lena. From there Lena grabbed hold of its head, before growling “ _ Say goodnight _ ” in her best gruff action movie voice and snapping the poor skeleton’s head clean off.

“Gruesome,” Emily said, though Lena seemed quite pleased with herself at the moment. Carrying the plastic skull under her arm like a trophy she bounced over towards one of the tables where she had left some of her supplies, grabbing up a roll of tape before scooting back to where Emily was standing.

“Ready to get to work?” she asked.

“You make this sound like it will be an enormous undertaking,” Emily replied.

“You can’t half-ass perfection!” Lena insisted. She turned towards the wall again, surveying it to figure out the best places to arrange each of their skeletal friends. After a moment, though, she glanced back at Emily, wearing an enormously cheesy grin on her face. “And you said you’re no good at this sort of thing.”

“I’m still not,” Emily replied, rolling her eyes as she walked up alongside Lena. “But maybe you’re starting to rub off on me.”


End file.
